This invention relates generally to junction box apparatus and, more particularly, to junction box apparatus for use in interconnecting optic fibers used in optical transmission systems.
For practical reasons the maximum lengths of optic fibers are generally limited to about one kilometer. Consequently, many field interconnections are required in typical optical transmission systems. Usually such interconnections are made in junction boxes mounted in suitable field locations. The interconnected cables preferably are held by clamping arrangements that retain and position individual cables in a spaced apart relationship within the junction box. However, the clamping arrangement employed must not damage the highly brittle optic fibers.
The prior art includes a wide variety of clips, hooks and hangers designed for securing elongated members such as cables, wires, pipes, and conduits to various types of structures. Generally, such retaining systems either fail to provide for accurate spacing and separation of a plurality of elongated members or exert thereon a clamping force that can damage brittle elements. Although junction boxes exhibiting those features have been developed for optical transmission systems, they have required either cumbersome and time-consuming manipulations during interconnection operations or relatively intricate machined parts that contribute substantially to the overall cost of the system installations.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, relatively inexpensive junction box for retaining interconnected optic fibers of an optical transmission system.